My Three Angels
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Helen gives her children a very special dedication. One that lets them know just how much she values them.


Our story begins in the tourist district of Municiberg, where a singing contest was being held. Right now, a woman was awaiting her turn behind the curtain. She was wearing a blue dress with green high heels and a pearl necklace. This is Helen Parr. She had something very special planned for her performance. Meanwhile, her family was sitting out in the audience, waiting to see her.

"I wonder what Mom has planned to sing." Dash said.

"Whatever it is, I have no doubt it will be great." Violet said.

"Hey, here she comes!" Bob, their father, said as Helen came out from behind the curtain to a chorus of cheering.

"Thank you. My performance here tonight is for three very special people. My children. They've lit up my life so much and I want them to know how much I appreciate them. This first song is for my eldest son, Dash. He always has a energetic attitude and has a joking personality, but that's what makes me love him as my son and always laugh at his antics. He always tries his best at everything and even if he may not show it, he cares deeply about others. He's a son unlike any other and I love him for it." Helen said before she started to sing.

(Song owned by TCarterMusic. Lyrics from their website.)

Tying little shoelaces,

Wiping off dirty faces,

Are just a couple of things that a mother will do.

Mending a broken heart,

Is only just a part,

Of the care and the love that I've given you.

With a Kool-Aid smile and a sparkle in your eyes,

I wrap you in my arms and whisper this advice.

Be strong, be kind.

Be patient and in time,

You'll find out, my son,

What true love is all about.

Be faithful and be true.

Show love in all you do.

Then you'll know just how,

You make your mother proud.

Now, your little boy days have passed,

And you've grown up so fast.

But in my heart, that little boy will never be far.

So on this Blessed day,

There's so much I want to say.

But, above all, I Thank God for the man that you are.

With a tender smile and a twinkle in your eyes,

I wrap you in my arms and whisper this advice.

Be strong, be kind.

Be patient and in time,

You'll find out, my son,

What true love is all about.

Be faithful and be true.

Show love in all you do.

Then you'll know just how,

You make your mother proud.

You've made your mother proud.

The audience clapped as Helen bowed before she said, "This next one is for my daughter, Violet. She's a girl who always answers the call when it comes to responsibility and being a good source of cheer. She always makes me feel better when I'm down and knows I'm someone she can talk to about her insecurities. She was my first born child and is a daughter I'm proud to call my own."

(Song owned by Martina McBride. Lyrics from Google.)

In my daughter's eyes,

I am a hero.

I am strong and wise,

And I know no fear.

But the truth is plain to see,

She was sent to rescue me.

I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger How it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me

For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

The audience clapped even louder before Helen said, "This one is for my darling baby, Jack-Jack. No matter how sad or lonely I may feel, he's always there to pick me up, whether it's by his giggling, babyish antics, or simply getting me to play with him. I know that one day, he'll grow up to be a young man that makes his mother proud."

(Song owned by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell.)

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my Sunshine away.

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my Sunshine away.

The crowd cheered again as Helen said, "This final one is for all three of them. I pray every day for their futures to be bright."

(Song owned by Rascal Flatts.)

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you to where you want to go.

And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walking till you find the window.

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.

But more than anything, more than anything.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,

All the ones who love you,

And the place you left.

I hope you always forgive and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get.

Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake,

And always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, more than anything.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

This is My Wish.

I hope you know somebody loves you.

May all your dreams stay big.

The crowd let out the loudest cheer possible as Helen bowed before she said, "These three children have brought joy to my life and I will love and cherish them forever for it. No matter how old they get, they will always be my babies, and I will always be their mother. I love you with all of my heart, My Three Angels." and took a bow as the audience went, "Awwwww…."

Later, the announcer came to the microphone and held up an envelope, "All right, folks, the winner is…"

He tore the envelope, "HELEN PARR!" he called.

Helen smiled as she walked and accepted the trophy before she had her picture taken for the newspaper. When she walked off stage, she was surprised, but smiled, to see her children standing there with wide smiles and tears pouring out of their eyes.

"Mom, thank you so much!" Violet said as Jack-Jack giggled happily while saying, "Mama!"

"You're the greatest Mom ever!" Dash said before the three siblings ran and gave their mother a hug, bringing tears to her eyes as she hugged them back tightly and kissed each of their foreheads.

"You're welcome, my little miracles." Helen said before Bob joined in on the hug.


End file.
